Of Smoke and Flowers
by Heart's Fate
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for the pairing of Reno and Aerith Gainsbourgh. Ratings and lengths will vary. Others may make appearances.
1. Touch

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

**Author Notes**: I have this challenge on livejournal and I thought I would post it here as well. Hopefully I won't forget that I started to post this here. There aren't many Aerith/Reno and I truly adore the pairing. So here you'll have 500 drabbles for Aerith and Reno. All drabble will be between 75 and 125 words in length(that's how the challenge works). Though I'm sure these really won't be anywhere below 100 words, but I do hope that you will enjoy them. I have six more written that I'll post through out the day.

* * *

**Touch**

It was soft, almost fleeting but it was there nonetheless. He wasn't used to this kind of thing: soft touches and caresses. It was different. There was no malicious behind the feeling. No indication that she wanted to hurt him. And yet it was still something he wasn't used to. The action wasn't sexually, like the many previous women before her. The flower girl only wanted to trail her soft fingers up and down his arms in a comforting motion like every other night when he returned from a long day's work. In the end, Reno couldn't help but enjoy the soft touch that always seemed to soothe him.

**End.**


	2. Laughter

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Laughter**

A soft giggle escaped her as his fingers danced around on her side. Aerith squirmed beneath him, trying her hardest to escape; however the flame-haired Turk would have none of it. He was sure to leave her no room for escape as he continued to attack her sides. The sound was melodious and was enough for the playful Turk to laugh along side her. Reno glanced down taking in the cheerful expression on the woman's face. She was truly something to behold with the brown lock spewed behind her on the pillow, eyes sealed from the world. Reno prided himself to know that her laughter was enough to bring a smile to his face after a long day with the Turks.

**End.**


	3. Suicide

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Suicide**

It was a truly entertaining thought. Suicide, the intention to take one's own life, was the cowards' way to escape from the hardships in life and Reno was no coward. For gods sake he was TURK! A high trained member of SHINRA and here he was with a sharpened blade twirling between his fingers.

Besides if he actually did go though with his plans, the red-haired TURK was more then a little sure a certain little Ancient would crawl out from the Life stream to beat him over the head with that little stick of hers for even having such thoughts.

**End.**


	4. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

He never believed her all those years ago. Maybe he should have, he might have been able to save her. Then again maybe not. He remembered the talks they shared on the days he was supposing to be bringing her in. She was special. Everyone thought so, even Rude and that man was as stoic as they came. Hell Tseng was even a little sweet on the Ancient.

That still doesn't forgive him for laughing at her comments about dying for the planet. He thought it was a joke, even when she would seat there with a playful glare on her pretty little face.

**End.**


	5. Vampire

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Vampire**

The red haired man could only smile as she took a step back. The smell of fear radiated from the tiny pink clad woman despite the fact that she held her head high. Aerith did not flinch as she backed into the wall. Nor did she seemed phased as his pale hand reached out for her.

"You look so appetizing" his tongue slipped out watering his lips.

Her head tilted, emerald eyes baring into sea-green. "Do I, Reno?"

His lips curled back revealing pointed fangs as he smiled. She blinked and he strikes, face buried into her floral scented neck.

**End.**


	6. Hospital

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Hospital**

"What am I going to do with you?" the soft, laughter filled voice asked, drawing Reno's attention to the door.

"Kill me?" He smirked, flinching slightly as he tried to sit up from his position on the hospital bed.

The young woman shook her head, tiny hands placed delicately on her hips. He watched as she approached the bed, pulling a chair closer him.

"I think I'll leave that to Tseng."

He flinched at the mention of his boss, "How'd you know?"

Aerith's expression wilted, "Rude told me. You have to be careful. TURK or not your still only human Reno."

"I know babe, I know." Reno sighed, lying back , "but ya still love me anyway right?"

She giggled, shaking her head "Sure, yo."

**End.**


	7. Slave

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Slave**

Elena kept telling him it was like having a slave doing his every whim. He didn't think of it that way. The girl was just being nice. He never asked her to clean the apartment with Rude or to make them dinner or even to do their laundry. Maybe Rude had asked when he hadn't been watching her.

Then again a slave was an appealing notion. His smile grew as he slid behind her.

"Slave, I demand you come give me a shower."

The red face and slap that sounded through the apartment were surprising. He could only glare as Rude and Elena snickered as Aerith stormed off in the direction of the bedrooms.

"What I say, yo?"

**End.**


	8. Alcohol

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**Alcohol (or Morning After)**

She hummed softly to herself as she made her way down the broken pews and away from her beloved little flower garden. The pockets of her red colored jacket jingled softly with the proceeds from the day's sale of flowers. A porcelain hand patted the cloth-covered gil, ready to be taken to her mother and spent towards the house and their care.

The young flower girl pushed open the church doors with one hand, her guard stick clutched tightly in the other. The cool air rushed out in greeting, blowing her brown locks behind her.

"Hey!" A voice slurred.

Aerith turned her attention to the voice that had called out, the guard stick held out in front of her ready for an attack. The green-eyed Cetra could just make out the lanky figure that approached her. Goofy grin plastered to his face, suit and tie undone like he had no care in the world, and messy flame colored hair blowing out in the winds caresses.

"R-Reno?" She called out his name, unsure until the man had drawn closer and uncloaked by darkness.

"Hey babe..." he slurred. The man walked wobbly towards her.

She sighed. Reno had obviously had one too many drinks this evening. It surely was not the first time she to see the laid-back Turk drunk. Shaking her head, Aerith stood in place with her staff to the side watching the man continue forward with his dizzy movement.

His arm draped around her shoulders once he was within distance, the redheads' face a little too close for the young woman's' comfort. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as the awful smell of his choice alcohol invaded her nose. She had tried it once under his watch and insistence. To go along with the awful smell it had tasted just as horrible. The flower girl could not understand why he liked the foul drink.

"Ya know..." Reno began words slurred as he leaned further. The proximity between them only seemed to make the young woman more uncomfortable as his hot breath hit her cheek while he continued, "ya got some bright green eyes, yo."

Aerith blinked in confusion and she opened her mouth to reply, stopping herself as the blue-green eyes slid shut. Reno's arm slid from her shoulder and the young Turk fell forward with a harsh thud. Emerald eyes grew wide; a small hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"Reno? Reno? This isn't funny." Aerith called, kneeling beside the fallen Turk.

She shook him harshly until a soft groan slipped from his lips. His eyes remained shut but by the rise and fall of his chest she was relieved to see he had simply fallen asleep. Shaking her head, she reached out gently moving aside some of his flame colored hair.

**-X-**

Reno groaned painfully as he woke. He turned away from the window and the light that seemed insistent on bothering him at some unholy hour. The Turk drew the comforter over his head, trying in vain to ignore the throbbing in his head and drift back to sleep only for a voice to break into his attempt.

"Oh you're awake. Good." A way too cheerful voice spoke.

Reno groan, shifting again to bury himself under the covers and mumbling none to happily, "Go away, yo."

The familiar voice scoffed, "It's your own fault for getting yourself drunk. You shouldn't be so rude to someone who helped you last night."

Sighing as he realized he wasn't going to get much more sleep, Reno opened a small portion of the blanket to peer out of. He was a little more than surprised to see the Ancient standing at his bedside with a tray of water and medicine.

"What ya doin' in my apartment, yo?"

Aerith giggled, a sound commonly thought to be sweet but to the hung over Turk it only made the painful throbbing in his head a hundred times worse.

"Don't do that." He grumbled, burying his head under the pillow.

"You're in my house, Reno." She tsked; "you're pretty lucky my mom had to head out of town for the day. She doesn't take kindly to Turks."

Slowly the tray in the young woman's hands was pushed out towards him; "you're going to need to take this if you want the pain to go away."

Reno flinched as he sat up, the action only making his situation worse. He grabbed the aspirin, dumping three into his palm before replacing it on the tray. Quickly he tossed them into his mouth and downed the water. Replacing the glass on the tray, Reno leaned back resting his head against the headboard with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He grumbled, staring at the woman.

Aerith nodded, "You're welcome," she giggled, reaching out boldly and patting his stomach, "how about I make you some eggs?"

Reno's face turned a pale shade of green and in a rush caused the Ancient to topple off the bed with a thump as he darted to the bathroom. Aerith could only smiled as she gracefully stood up dusting off her dress before she left the room in favor of making breakfast.

**End**


	9. Weeks

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters you recognize.

* * *

**A Little Dancing Lesson**

The young man had just entered the apartment when a small blur of pink collided with his body. A grunt escaped upon impact and he was sure to catch the pink blur before it landed on the floor. A soft porcelain face, with a surprisingly sour expression, greeted him as he met shining green eyes.

"What's with the harsh greeting, yo?" He asked, watching the young woman slip out of his arms and stand a short distance away.

She stood still in silence while he closed the door and carelessly tossed his suit jacket on the coat rack. He waited a moment for an answer and when she gave none he shrugged, dropping to a heap on the red couch.

A soft sigh escaped the woman and approached the red haired man. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His head turned in her direction, a look of pure confusion written on his features, "What didn't I tell you?"

"Reno..." she sighed before waving a slip of paper in front of his face.

The flame haired Turk glared at the piece of paper as though it were a new sort of monster escaped from one of Professor Hojo's containment cells. His blue gaze drifted up the porcelain arm that held it, questioning emerald eyes meeting his.

"It's just a stupid ball, yo." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought we could skip it. It's ballroom dancing, Aerith. Ballroom dancing."

Aerith sighed again before a bright smile stretched over her lips. The flame-haired Turk eyed her cautiously worried about whatever she may have planned in that pretty little head of hers.

"Really Reno sometimes you're impossible." She giggled.

Of course he was impossible and pretty damn proud of it too, but that didn't lessen the uneasy feeling he was getting as he watched the slender flower girl browse through different musical albums. Abandoning his comfortable position on the couch, Reno approached the woman his arm leaning against the wall as he peered down at her in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

She exclaimed, causing the young man to jump back in surprise. Aerith shot up and darted under his arm to play the album. Soon music that the red haired Turk found to be rather dull flooded from the set of speakers.

"Come here, Reno." She smiled brightly at him with outstretched hands.

Dread flooded the man but he obliged to his girlfriends' wish. He approached with a frown and once at arm's length Aerith grabbed hold of his arms.

"First, place your right hand on my hip." She instructed.

A wolfish smile crossed Reno's lips, "Why Aerith I didn't know you wanted to take our relationship to that level yet." He could only snicker as a pink tint crossed the usually composed woman.

"Hush you." Still pink faced Aerith continued with her instructions, "Give me your left hand."

The red head's smile never wavered as he easily slipped his left hand into hers and waited for further instructions. The brunette took a short breath before meeting his eyes.

"Follow my lead," She stated, taking the first steps, "Now move...one...two...three."

Reno frowned, his attention on trying to match the movement of her feet. Aerith tsked at the red-haired man, instructing him to look at her rather than at their feet. Though he found the task a little harder then he imaged it to be. His dancing wasn't prefect, very far from it in fact, and it only seemed to frustrate him when he tripped over his own feet nearly taking the petite woman with him. After the tenth time of tripping over himself Reno paused, holding the brunette still.

The red-haired Turk grounded his teeth together out of frustration as he stared down at his two left feet. "This isn't going to work Aerith." He sighed and made an attempt to step away.

The petite woman giggled and held on more tightly to her companion. "Come on, Reno. You can't back out now. You love challenges."

He scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "Not when the task is near impossible, yo."

Aerith shook her head, standing on the tips of her toes to place a chaste kiss to the lips of her flamed haired Turk.

"We still have a few weeks." She stated, once back on her feet, "I promise I'll have you dancing like the best."

The smile he received, as further reassurance, was enough for Reno to cave. With a sigh, he allowed Aerith to return him back to the standard dancing position. The next few weeks were going to drag on, but if it got him more of those smiles and even more kisses, it'd be worth it.

**End.**


	10. Hours

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the characters you recognize.

**Author Note**: Yay for Rude making a little appearance. Hope you it like. Feel free to leave me a prompt in a review if there is some specific you'd like to see that I haven't done.

* * *

**Peaceful and Cute.**

It was another day. Dull like many others in his past. Instead of being out in the field with Rude and Elena, he was playing babysitter once again. Not that he really minded. It gave him time to himself with the scrutiny of the others. Besides he'd grown to like the Ancient, who was so attached to the plant life in her church. She was taking to him too, as far as he could tell. Aerith was no longer on edge whenever he pushed opened the large doors and entered. She had even dared to sit beside a few times when he took a seat in one of the broken pews to watch her. The one thing he really liked about her was she never talked more than she had, unlike most women he knew, unless prompted with a topic she liked.

Reno stretched out on a pew, lying on his back as he tried to stifle a yawn. The brown haired girl giggled from where she knelt by her flowers, drawing his attention. She stood patting her hands against her dress to brush off the excess dirt before she made her way towards him with a smile.

"You seem tired today Reno."

He shrugged, glancing up at the ceiling, "Nah, I'm never tired."

Aerith giggled again as he leaned over to look down at him. He blinked as her hair slipped over her pale shoulder, the tips tickling his nose. "Sure you're not. That would explain why you've yawned about..." she paused, her brows knotting together as if in deep concentration, " twenty times now."

Reno's brow shot up in question "you actually counted?"

She shrugged lightly; "you should get some rest. It wouldn't do anyone good if you fall over conscience something during work."

"I'm working now."

Aerith shook her head, "I don't think of it that way. It's more like friend come to visit."

Reno frowned, staring at the pretty brunette in confusion. He started to move only for her to push him back down.

"I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll still be here when you wake up." She reached out with a gentle hand, touching his forehead. Reno blinked, opening his mouth to say something only to shut it again. His eyes felt heavy and he blinked again to try and keep himself awake. He blinked one last time before his eyes slowly slid shut. The little witch cast sleep on him.

**-X-**

Reno's nose twitched as something brushed against it. He groaned, reaching out to swat away the object. The redheaded Turk sighed in relief when a moment went by and nothing disturbed him. He licked his lips hoping he could get back to his dream. Damn whatever it was had ruined his dream of seducing Aerith.

Something brushed against his nose again, this time his nose scrunched up and he couldn't stop himself from sneezing.

A voice giggled from behind him and Reno cracked open an eye to meet playful bright green. There was a rapid movement and the flame-haired man could just make out a flower being hidden behind her back.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" He asked groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

"You did sleep, for a good five hours." She giggled as he looked at her in surprise, "You looked so peaceful and...cute. I couldn't help myself."

Reno sighed. She always seemed to only confuse him, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking back at her.

"Cute you say?"

A throat cleared from behind the young woman. Aerith straightened and turned her head to the larger Turk behind her. Reno wondered how he could have possibly messed his bald headed partner.

"Rude 'sup yo?" He smiled nervously.

Rude's brow shot up from beneath his usually pair of shades, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at his partner. "Sleeping on the job?"

His hands shot up before he could stop them and he pointed to the flower girl, "She made me!"

Reno could just make out Rude's eyes rolling from underneath the shades. Aerith fought to keep a stern expression on her face as her hands rested on her hips.

"Whatever the reason, Tseng isn't too happy with you." The taller man grumbled "He's tried calling you."

"But my phone right here, yo." Reno stated, reaching for the object within the pockets of his jacket only to not find it.

Aerith's smile wilted, "I'm sorry I took it so it wouldn't wake you. You really did need to rest."

Reno stood to his feet and as Aerith rush into the back room of the broken church. She returned a few moments later with the phone. Reno grimaced at the notice of ten missed calls.

"Tseng's going to have my head." He muttered to himself, Rude chuckled lightly beside him.

"I'm sorry." Aerith frowned, staring at the phone. "If I knew it would get you in trouble."

Reno shrugged it off and smiled, not liking seeing the usually cheerful face so defeat.

"Don't worry about, yo." He checked his watch "it's late. Let us walk you home?" He offered, earning a surprised look from Rude and a brightened smile from the girl.

"I'll be fine on my own."

He waved her off before stuffing his hands in his pocket and starting toward the front of the church motioning for Rude. "We'll wait outside."

Reno's voice left no room for an argument as he disappeared out the doors with his silent partner following him. They didn't have to wait too much longer before the flower girl emerged with her basket.

**End.**


End file.
